hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Eight
}} |seiyuu = Rina Sato }} is a robot that is in love with his creator. He was created to be the ultimate nursing robot by the Sanzenin Technology Division. He is waterproof and equipped with "nursing missiles" and rocket boosters. Eight's downfall is his quick temper. Appearance Eight is an orange robot in the first season and in Cuties, while in the manga and the second season he is pink. He is very tall and very heavy. Story Introduction Eight is first seen when Klaus decides to test Hayate to see if he is qualified to be a butler for the Sanzenin family, after Klaus explains that the battle will not be of strength, but of ability to serve the master. Upon inspecting Eight more closely, Nagi insults the robot prompting him to attack her. Pulling Nagi out of harms way, Hayate attempts to fight the robot, but to his surprise Eight launces several missiles at him. Avoiding his projectile attack, Eight attempts to punch Hayate but ends up breaking a sink dowsing himself with water. Seeing his chance Hayate grabs pure silverware from a nearby cabinet then uses it to pin Eight's foot down on the drenched woolen carpet. Lastly, he pulls out an electrical cord from a lamp revealing to him that the silverware that he pinned him down with is good for conducting electricity before Eight reminds him that he'd be electrocuted with him as well. Smiling, Hayate reminds Eight that the duty of a butler is to put their lives on the line and protect their master, before Eight remarks that he shouldn't act cool because he'll be broke his entire life, which prompts Hayate to electrocute himself along with the robot. Getting Revenge on the Sanzenin Butler A stormy night happened at the trash heap, and at the top of the trash mountain, it was a robot, Eight, completely shut down, until lightning struck at Eight, forcing him to come back to life. Eight remembered what happened that day, and uses his wires to grab the other trash and said that he won't end it like that. The mascots talked to each other privately about what will happen if they do not get in the Haunted mansion and that they will be fired if they make Nagi cry. Hayate decides he will check on it alone, but after he entered the Haunted House, the pink chicken mascot tried to attack Hayate with a sword, and called his army of skeletons to attack him. Hayate managed to defeat the skeletons off-screen, and the pink chicken costume revealed himself as none other than Eight, which Hayate did not remember him. Eight shuts off the lights and took advantage to attack Hayate, until the other mascots with Nagi turned the lights back on and found both Hayate and Eight. After Nagi called Eight an ugly robot, Eight tried to attack Nagi, until the other mascots were stomping on him, but Eight managed to escape for now. Later, at the Mikado Hyper-Energy Fuji Susono Experiment Area, a scientist named Shiori Makimura began experimenting her new robot called "Nine", a robot dog that can destroy anything in its way with its missiles and a big hammer, also off-screen. Then, flying out of nowhere, Eight single handedly destroyed Nine, stole the controller chip, and upgraded himself as 8.1. After Shiori asked Eight what was he doing there, he found out that even Shiori doesn't remember him, so he flew away, crying. Shiori wondered that familiar look on Eight's face. Meanwile, Nagi told Maria about what happened earlier that day before they went to sleep. Then, Hayate sat down on the stares and looked badly beaten, just when Tama was about to attack him, Eight broke in and wants to fight Hayate. Tama remembered Eight by saying that he first appeared in episode three and that he was at the opening sequence, because he watched it for weeks and knew all about Eight. After that, Eight begins to attack Hayate with his missiles because he wanted revenge. Eight remembered that after he lost to Hayate, he lost everything, especially Shiori. In his flashback, Eight did some experiment tests and Shiori believed in him and stayed by his side. But one day, the other scientists called Shiori that Eight lost to a human (Hayate) and she no longer needed him anymore, so he got thrown away like a noncombustible trash, heartbroken. And thus, Eight vowed to defeat Hayate and Nagi, insulting her name, until Tama charged in to attack Eight. Tama said that he will not let Eight attack Nagi, even though Tama is insulting about her, because she saved his life back then. When Tama was about to finish Eight off, Hayate apparently protects Eight when he was trying to kill him, and understands how Eight feels about being lonely and have nowhere to go, until they were saved by one person. Tama agreed with Hayate for once, but after hearing what Hayate said, Eight continued to kill Hayate. As Nagi knows that Hayate won't lose when she is still in her room, Eight used his ultimate move to annihilate Hayate, which is called "Mosquito Destroy Mode", though it does nothing at all. When the door opened, someone came for Eight, it was Shiori, who finally remembered him. Knowing that Eight was already abandoned by her, Shiori realized that she made a huge mistake and apologized to him, and makes him feel better. Shiori no longer called him a noncombustible trash, but instead, she called him an oversized trash. The garbage men came by to take Eight away again for breaking the law of recycling, as Shiori said, and she left the mansion. Since Hayate doesn't want to let it happen and wants to save Eight, Tama had a plan, as he impersonated Nagi's voice to call Shiori so that she will not destroy Eight. The next day, Nagi asked Hayate that if he defeated Eight with his Kamehameha, although Hayate can't do that, since it's a copyrighted attack from the "Dragon Ball" series. Elsewhere, Eight started his new life, by living with Shiori nowadays. Eight's Proposal After a long absence, Eight proposes to Makimura, but is given the condition that she'll only marry him if he gave her six hundred million yen that he won with Toto. Accepting her condition, Eight used his mechanical abilities to predict the outcomes of the games and used the money he got from working part time to make bets, but lost every time. Eight then comes up with a surefire method to win at Toto and travels to a beach where he could locate a descendant of Paul the octopus. Days later, after having fished up many octopuses, Eight hands over all his unsuccessful catches to a fisherman and then spots Hayate at the same beach picking up an octopus. Rushing over to him, Eight demands that he hand over the octopus, before attacking him. Hayate asks him why he needed the octopus and Eight tells him that he needed it in order to marry Makimura. Confused by the situation, Hayate hands over the octopus, surprising Eight who takes the octopus and thanks him before taking his leave. Later at night, Eight hands over the octopus he received earlier to the fisherman, before Hayate calls out to him, telling him that he'd be returning the octopus back to the ocean. Annoyed with Hayate's interference, Eight tells him that he couldn't have it because he couldn't tell the octopuses apart if he let it back into the ocean. Hayate then attempts to interfere again. Eight punches Hayate telling him that he wouldn't understand because he is popular with all sorts of girls and always flirts with them. Eight then tells him that he must get his hands on a certain octopus no matter what and that he'd sacrifice anything even if it meant killing him. Raising his hand, Eight attempts to hit Hayate with a fatal blow, but is surprised by a mysterious woman blocking his attack. Eight asks the woman who she is. The woman tells him that she is the one who fights for peace, even if its for a single octopus. She then takes off her disguise revealing herself to be a man, who then refers to himself as a lifesaver. Eight questions him if he was really a lifesaver, which the lifesaver confirms that he is and then tells Eight that he would make him pay for overfishing octopuses. Accepting his challenge, Eight tells him that he wouldn't give in without a fight and readies his weapons, before revealing his desire to marry Makimura by finding the descendent of Paul the octopus. After hearing his intentions, the lifesaver tells Eight that he couldn't forgive him for disturbing the peace of the ocean, prompting Eight into launching his missiles at him. Afterwards, having believed he defeated the lifesaver, Eight begins to take his leave, before hearing the lifesaver shout out to him. Puzzled, Eight questions the lifesavers whereabouts before receiving a "certain death" kick by the lifesaver destroying Eight's body in the process. Afterwards, Hayate and Nagi begin to take pity on Eight's destruction and his unrequited feelings, before the lifesaver reveals to them both that he didn't kill him. He shows them Eight's functioning severed head and notes that desperate feelings have a way of reaching people, as Makimura rushed to their location. Eight apologizes to Makimura for being unable to fulfill his condition by winning the six hundred million yen at Toto. Makimura tells him that they couldn't get married because he was a robot and then reassures him by saying that she would always be by his side fixing him. Touched by her words, Eight begins to cry, before Makimura promises to make him a lovely new body with the six hundred million yen she won with Toto. Alter Ego Volleyball Pro 2000GT Idolbuster 961SP Category:Non-Human Characters